This invention relates to a collapsible shelter and, more particularly, to a collapsible shell which is especially suitable for use on the beach, swimming pool decks, terraces, and the like.
Collapsible shelters, such as beach umbrellas, and the like, used to provide protection against the sun at beaches and other recreational areas are, of course, well known in the art. However, these prior art structures have tended to have certain drawbacks. Some do not afford adequate sun and wind protection. Others do not provide sufficient privacy. Moreover, shelters of the roll-bar type, which open in a manner similar to a buggy top, are cumbersome to carry, quite heavy and relatively difficult to set up.
While attempts have been made to improve upon the above-noted deficiencies, so far as is known, no presently available collapsible shelter affords the advantages of that of the present invention, nor deals with these problems in a relatively simple and effective manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel collapsible shelter which affords privacy and protection against the wind and sun.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a shelter which is lightweight, portable and easy to install.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a shelter which is of relatively simple design, inexpensive, durable and reliable in operation.
It is a more particular object of this invention to provide a novel shelter having the foregoing attributes and characteristics which is especially suitable for use on the beach, swimming pool decks, terraces, and the like.